Vacances d'été à la mer
by Soniette
Summary: Et si, pour les vacances d'été, on mettaient un Sirius, un Severus, un Harry et un Draco ensemble dans une maison à la mer ? Et si les deux plus jeunes, essayaient de caser les deux plus vieux ? Et si …


**Me voilà, avec une petite histoire sur le thème des vacances et de l'été !**

 **Le récit est plus centré sur le couple Sirius/Severus mais il y aura quand même du Draco/Harry .**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Cette fiction, ne tient pas compte de l'entièreté des livres écrits par J-K . La guerre est finie, Harry et Draco sont amis depuis un certain temps. Sirius n'est pas mort et est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.**_

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée au château Poudlard, la lune illuminait le parc et le château rendant l'endroit magnifique. Le calme régnait dans l'enceinte de l'école. L'ombre d'un volatile plana jusqu'à une tour. Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir. A sa patte, un petit parchemin roulé. Le sorcier prit le message, câlina l'animal puis le laissa retourner à la volière. L'inconnu lu avec empressement le contenu du message.

 _« La chauve-souris a mordu ! »_

Parfait, tout se mettait en place comme ils l'espéraient. Le sorcier eut un petit sourire et partit se coucher.

De l'autre côté du château, une autre personne était réveillée malgré l'heure tardive, son complice devait avoir reçu son message. Ce que son acolyte ne savait c'était que lui aussi faisait partie du plan du jeune homme ! Lui aussi allait être la proie ! Les jours à venir promettaient d'être des plus réjouissants.

OoO

On y était, pensa Severus en posant sa valise sur le sol de la demeure de vacances. Plus de mômes à surveiller, plus de devoirs à corriger, et surtout plus de collègues à éviter ou malmener. Les vacances quoi !

Le professeur de potion inspira profondément s'imprégnant des odeurs qui l'entouraient l'iode de l'océan, la fraîcheur des pins…..il était au paradis. Aucuns bruits aux alentours, le calme et la sérénité régnaient. On entendait seulement les clapotis de la piscine privative de la résidence. D'un geste de baguette magique, les fenêtres de la maison s'ouvrirent. L'endroit était bien installé. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un séjour salle à manger. Le blanc et beige régnaient en maître dans la bâtisse, renforçant cette impression de calme. Une magnifique table en bois massif les accueillait, futur lieu de leurs repas. Le salon avait été installé face à la baie vitrée au fond de la pièce, donnant vue sur la piscine et plus loin, l'océan. Il était composé d'un canapé en cuir couleur taupe, de deux petits canapés empires sur les côtés et une table basse en verre en leurs centres. Le tout posé sur un tapis duveteux d'un blanc éclatant. Sur un pan de mur siégeait une immense bibliothèque. Sur le côté une cuisine ouverte derrière un bar, elle semblait moderne et de bonne facture. L'endroit était vraiment cosy, ça allait être de superbes vacances.

-Draco ! Que fais tu ? Severus allait le rejoindre à l'extérieur quand le jeune sorcier le rejoint, ses valises lévitant à ses côté un air passablement excédé au visage..

-Désolé parrain, la jeune femme de l'accueil ne voulait plus me lâcher !

-Ahhhh….la rançon de la beauté et d'un corps bien sculpté…quel drame tu as raison, plaisanta Severus en montant à l'étage. Le blond, le suivit dans l'escalier en bougonnant. Une fois en haut de l'escalier, Draco se pencha sur le mur et regarda son parrain défaire ses valise dans une des chambres.

-En même temps parrain, tout le monde ne cache pas son corps de rêve sous des robes de sorciers informes, trois fois trop grandes et d'un noir affreux ! N'est ce pas ? Déclara t-il de sa voix traînante le regard malicieux. Ahhhh, reprit il quel dommage pour certains collègues de Poudlard, qui je suis certain en profiteraient …

Un coussin bleu lui atterrit sur la tête ! Content de lui, Draco ne riposta pas, et partit en direction de sa propre chambre déballer lui aussi ses affaires. Il entendit succinctement son parrain grommeler à propos de l'irrespect des jeunes d'aujourd'hui et sur le fait qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait plaisir à des mecs comme Sirius Black. Mais qui donc avait parlé de Sirius Black pensa Draco avec amusement.

L'étage avait été lui aussi, joliment décoré toujours dans les tons blanc et beige. Il se composait de quatre chambres de bonne taille. Toutes comportaient des baies vitrées donnant sur une vue époustouflante. L'étage était séparé en deux, il y a avait deux chambres avec salle de bain communes et balcon commun, idem pour les deux autres chambres. Un petit salon commun regroupait le tout.

Severus prit la première chambre à gauche, et Draco choisit celle de droite. Une fois leurs affaires rangées, tout deux se mirent en maillot de bain pour profiter de la piscine, il était 16h, ils iraient sur la plage demain matin. Pendant que Draco faisait des longueurs, Severus, lui, s'installa sur un transat et commença un nouveau livre. Un polar moldu ! La chaleur aidant, il s'endormit.

Ah…ce macarons a l'air bon …..oui mais ce gros gâteau là bas…..mmmmh…Un cupcakes géant sautillait sur place attendant qu'on le mange. Severus en salivait d'avance…. Viens petit cupcakes chantonna enjôleur le sorcier en tentant de le rejoindre.

-Désolé Mr, mais il y a eu un souci…

Etonné Seversu regarda autour de lui, mais qui avait parlé….

-C'est toi Cupcakes ? Le cupcakes le regarda étrangement de ses yeux bleus nuit ….

-ARGH …hurla le sorcier surpris.

Depuis quand, les cupcakes parlent sans bouches…

-Ce n'est pas grave…on devrait….répondit Mr Cupcakes

Pourquoi ce cupcakes sans bouche, parle et avec la voix de…BLACK !? Cette dernière pensée finit de réveiller complètement Severus. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais n'entendit rien. Ce devait être son imagination, surement le soleil ! Parce que s'il se mettait à penser à Black en vacances il était mal barré. C'est alors que le court de ses pensées fut interrompu par une voix. Le professeur de potion se figea, puis se retourna le plus doucement possible comme pour éviter la fatalité.

Eh merde, s'exclama t-il intérieurement. Sirius Black et Harry Potter se tenait derrière lui, près de la porte du salon. Draco à leur côté tentait de calmer la logeuse en panique.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme, on a assez de place et nous nous connaissons, donc il n'y a pas de soucis !

Voyant les valises aux pieds des nouveaux arrivants, Severus comprit vite le problème.

Oh que si, c'est un souci petit idiot ! pensa t-il en se levant. Un Sirius à l'école, passe encore….mais en vacances ! Par merlin non ! Le sorcier arriva trop tard, la logeuse rassurée venait de partir. Il s'arrêta devant le groupe et lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en stock à sa Némésis. Celui-ci sourit en s'ébouriffant sa tignasse signe de nervosité. Severus connaissait bien la signification de ce geste, et ce qu'il savait aussi c'est que si il relevait son sourcil gauche de manière désapprobatrice, le nigaud d'en face ne saurait plus où se mettre. Ni une, ni deux, sourcil levé… Comme prévu, Sirus se balança d'avant en arrière ne sachant plus quoi faire.

-Parrain soupira Draco, c'est les vacances, soit gentil, la propriétaire s'est trompée. Autant être en petit groupe que seul ! On s'amusera beaucoup plus ! Tenta le blond

-parle pour toi gamin, grogna Severus, ne lâchant pas des yeux Sirius.

-Bien, nous sommes désolé pour le dérangement Severus, mais je suis certain que tout se passera bien, n'est ce pas !

Severus détourna le regard pour regarder le brun d'à côté, ses grand yeux verts l'implorait de s'adoucir. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry et lui s'était beaucoup rapproché. Quand il faisait ces yeux là, personne ne pouvait le contredire…et ce petit diablotin le savait. D'ailleurs, Severus avait dénommé cette technique, l'attaque Lily. Cela avait bien fait rire le cabot d'à côté quand il l'avait appris.

-Bon…de toute façon vous êtes là maintenant, s'adoucit l'homme des cachots. Mais Black ! Pas de blagues débiles rouspéta t-il une dernière fois avant de repartir vers son transat.

Plus à l'aise à présent que la situation s'était désamorcée, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'interpeller Severus . En même temps comment résister à ce corps de rêve, pensa t-il en reluquant ostensiblement le brun. Il avait un de ces culs ! Je bénis les maillots de bain pensa t'il !

-Hey Sev'…..attend qu'on redescende pour remettre un t-shirt ! La vue est splendide ainsi !

Severus s'arrêta, et se tourna faisant apparaître son torse glabre, et si bien dessiné. Sirius en baverait presque.

-Je t'emmerde Black ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, il repartit lire sur son transat, essayant d'ignorer le regard gourmand de son collègue et la rougeur qui couvrait légèrement ses joues.

Severus reprends toi pensa t-il, il n'y a aucune raison de réagir, c'est un imbécile…Oui mais il a dit que tu étais splendide lui répondit sa petite voix intérieure. Rhoooo la ferme ! répliqua t-il.

Sirius, secoua sa tête comme pour enlever toutes pensées indécentes de son esprit, et partit s'installer à l'étage. Tout ceci sous les regards intéressés des deux adolescents restés à l'arrière. Leur plan fonctionnait à merveille !

-Tu viens je te montre ta chambre beau brun ? demanda Draco en prenant la valise de son ami.

-Dray…arrête un peu avec tes beaux bruns ! S'amusa Harry en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Quoi 'Ry… tu n'es pas beau alors ? demanda malicieusement le blond

-…Plus que toi déjà !

-Impossible ! Ne pousse pas non plus ! Termina Draco d'une voix prétentieuse, les faisant rire.

Enfin arrivé en haut, Draco laissa Harry passer devant lui pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il en profita pour effleurer le jeune homme.

-En même temps, si tu veux vérifier par toi-même, nous avons une douche commune…ça ne me pause pas de soucis que tu me rejoignes…

La voix chaude et rauque du blond fit frissonner le survivant, rougissant il entra prestement dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte, faisant rire son ami. Il était de nature connue que Malfoy Junior aimait les hommes. Mais Harry se cherchait encore, le Serpentard le savait car son ami s'était confié à lui lors des fêtes de fin d'années, l'alcool aidant. Draco qui avait déjà à l'époque le béguin pour le brun, avait sauté sur l'occasion, depuis il flirtait ouvertement avec Harry. Celui-ci semblait accepter ses avances, mais sans plus. Par peur ou pour désintérêt, le blond ne savait pas. Le serpent venait donc de se promettre qu'il mettrait les choses au clair lors de ces vacances. Il espérait ardemment qu'Harry entretienne des sentiments à son égard. Hermione qui avait comprit son petit jeu, l'avait conseillé peu avant les vacances.

-Tu sais Draco, si tu attends d'Harry qu'il prenne les devants et te montre franchement ses sentiments envers toi ….tu te trompe largement ! Tente une approche dirons nous…plus musclée ! Comme je le disais à Ron l'année dernière….il a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ! Plaisanta t-elle

-Je suis outré Hermy', tu me propose donc, de lier Harry sur un banc et de l'exciter au point qu'il ne puisse plus résister à mon corps d'apollon ! et qu'il me supplie de le détacher afin de m'embrasser ardemment en me déclarant sa flemme !?

-mmmmh, bien que la scène devrait être des plus….agréable, dirons nous….Non, ne va pas jusque là, mais courtise le franchement et surtout déclare toi à lui le moment venu car, lui…n'osera jamais ! C'est un vrai diesel ! Par contre gare à toi, une fois qu'on l'a mis en route…

Après cette conversation intéressante, Draco avait bel et bien courtisé plus ardemment le jeune Gryffon.

-Un diesel n'est ce pas…murmura le sorcier en retournant vers la piscine pensif.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry depuis quelques temps avait du mal à refréner ses ardeurs. Quand il avait dit à Draco être peut être attiré par les hommes, il n'avait pas osé lui dire, qu'il n'était attiré que par un seul homme, lui ! Il voyait bien que le blond le draguait ouvertement, d'ailleurs il essayait d'y répondre la plupart du temps, mais le brun avait peur, peur que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour son ami. Et il était décidément trop amoureux pour vouloir que tout se brise sur un quiproquo….

Caché derrière la porte, il tentait de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé au contact et aux propos du blond. En même temps sa réaction à l'instant n'avait rien de très Gryffondoresque…. Et ce n'était pas en se morfondant ou en se posant mille questions qu'il allait avoir une chance avec Dray….d'ailleurs celui-ci risquait de se lasser à la longue…. Voix intérieure à la rescousse du chaton effrayé ! Hurla une voix dans sa tête. Bon, cesse de penser Matou ! Pense lion ! …HEIN ? Sa voix intérieure arrivait à le perdre parfois…Par merlin qu'il n'est pas doué ce garçon ! Pense lion ! et aussi serpent à vrai dire, tu peux faire les deux, c'est le choipeau qui l'a dit ! Fonce ! fais le succomber une bonne fois pour toute à tes charmes ravageurs beau brun !il tombera forcément amoureux de toi ! et sinon tant pis, c'est un apollon ce gars ! Sexuellement parlant ça doit être une vraie B…ça suffit ! hurla Harry à sa voix ! Même pas drôle…..râla t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Par Merlin, ces trois semaines vont être difficiles ! Soupira t-il en rangeant sa valise. Mais pourquoi pas, Bernadette n'avait peut être pas si tort….Mon nom n'est pas Bernadette dit une petite voix…On s'en fou, c'est moi qui décide ! Non, elle n'avait pas tort, autant profiter de ces vacances pour se rapprocher encore plus de Draco, voir si ses sentiments étaient réciproque ! Oui ! Bien sur ! C'était ça qu'il fallait faire !

Sur ces nouvelles résolutions, Harry enfila son maillot de bain, avant de sortir il regarda dans sa glace….il avait grandit cette année, ses entraînements avaient payé, quelques muscles et de beaux abdominaux dessinaient son corps fin et svelte. Le mois de juin ensoleillé avait hâlé légèrement sa peau. Pour parfaire tout ce beau petit corps, des lentilles avaient remplacé ses lunettes affreuses, et ses grands yeux verts hypnotisaient plus que jamais. Il s'ébouriffa un cou les cheveux, tentant de se donner un air sexy désinvolte. Oh oui, le grand Draco malfoy allait tomber dans ses filets !

De son côté, Sirius déjà en maillot de bain, regardait la piscine par le balcon, enfin, regardait plutôt un certain professeur de potion se délasser dans l'eau de la piscine.

Qu'il est beau ne put il s'empêcher de penser, je voudrais être une goutte d'eau en ce moment…..laisse tomber mon pote, il ne voudra jamais de toi ! répondit une voix intérieure….je sais bien…..mais qu'il est beau, intelligent, marrant quand il veut !...attention tu bave ! et dernier aparté, être une goutte d'eau…pas très enrichissant comme vie et qu'est ce que c'est mièvre, enfin je dis ça moi après tu fais ce que tu veux gros !…..saleté de voix intérieure rouspéta Sirius en rentrant dans sa chambre.

-Tu parle tout seul maintenant Sir' ?

-Oh Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu ! la vieillesse c'est moche n'est ce pas ! plaisanta l'homme en empoignant son filleul.

-J'te le fais pas dire ! soupira faussement le brun, sans prêter attention au regard courroucé de l'adulte, Harry reprit plus sérieux.

-Sirius, tu sais, j'aimerais passer de bonnes vacances, ce serait peut être une bonne idée que tu enterre la hache de guerre avec Severus !

Sirius ne répondit rien pendant un moment.

-…..tu as raison Harry, je vais agiter le drapeau blanc ! en espérant ne pas recevoir un sort dans la foulée. Un coude dans les côtes lui répondit.

-Aïe ! N'abîme pas ce joli corps malheureux ! Promis mon grand je vais faire les choses bien cette fois ci ! j'ai vraiment envie d'améliorer mes relations avec ce cher Severus ! Espérons qu'il soit d'accord !

-Merci Sirius ! Allez maintenant piscine !

Harry bondit joyeusement dans l'escalier et rejoint Draco dans l'eau. Sirius, qui l'avait suivit vit son collègue se réchauffer un peu plus loin sur un transat.

Allez Sirus, tu es le meilleur, tu vas y arriver tenta t-il de se convaincre avant de se jeter dans la bouche du dragon.

Déterminé il s'avança vers le professeur des potions en pleine lecture.

-Franck Thilliez ! Bon choix, je trouve ses enquêtes passionnantes !

-…..

Face au silence du maître des potions, Sirius se sentit déboussolé. Il passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-James faisait ça aussi …répondit enfin Severus en restant concentré sur la lecture.

-James ? qu-quoi ?

Sirius était plus que surpris, que Severus lui parle sans ajouter une insulte à la fin de sa phrase était étonnant en soi, mais qu'il parle de James…là ça frisait le bizarre.

-Se passer la main dans ses cheveux ! expliqua Severus en refermant son livre, et mettant sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux du soleil. Il observa Sirius.

-Ah !...Sirius repassa sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant apparaître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Severus.

-Et je détestais ça…finit il en posant son livre à côté du transat.

-Ah…la déception transparaissait dans la voix de l'animagus. Il se dandina légèrement. Lui qui d'habitude avait toujours quelque chose à répondre, se retrouvait démuni face à l'ancien Serpentard. D'ailleurs ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent….Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à ça un peu plus tard.

-Oui…mais chez toi, je trouve ça plutôt…..mignon étrangement….Severus avait murmuré ces mots pour lui-même, oubliant pendant quelques secondes que Sirus se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Euh….Merci …. Sirius redevint souriant, il trouvait ça mignon…..L'animagus rayonnait littéralement, peut être que Severus ne le détestait plus autant !

-Ne prend pas la grosse tête Black, grinça le maître des potions en se relevant. En plus avec ton sourire colgate, tu m'aveugle…..

-Col..quoi ?

-Laisse tomber soupira Severus. Ainsi positionné, les deux hommes se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pendant un instant ils restèrent là, à se regarder en chien de faïence. Harry et Draco qui barbotaient dans la piscine retenaient leur souffle. Ce moment précis allait déterminer la réussite ou l'échec de leur plan diabolique.

Sirus inspira un grand coup, et toujours le sourire aux lèvres tendit sa main à son collègue.

-On enterre la hache de guerre Severus ? demanda t-il en insistant sur le prénom de ce dernier.

-…Pourquoi pas…..Sirius….. A ces mots, Severus serra la main du sorcier face à lui. Une légère chaleur s'empara de lui.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Sirius en tenant toujours l'autre main dans sa paume. Il adorait le contact de la peau de l'autre homme.

-Parfait ! …Severus patienta quelques secondes, bien que l'échange ne lui déplaisait pas, il avait besoin de sa main pour vaquer à ses occupations !

-Sirius….. ?

-Mmmmh.. Oui ? Severus ? l'ancien Gryffondor adorait prononcer ce prénom…comment avait il put le déformer pendant si longtemps !

-Ma main….

-Ta main quoi ? Sev'….ahhhhh le surnom était encore plus…jouissif ! Par merlin il devenait fou…Il perdait complètement les pédales !

-Puis je récupérer ma main ?

-Oh.. oui désolé !Sirius lâcha la dite main. En fait pour tout avouer, je me demandais où on pourrait trouver une hache pour véritablement en enterrer une dans le sable sur la plage !…Sceptique Severus le dévisagea…..il attendait une réponse ?non…c'était trop débile…ne sachant comment procéder, Severus répondit tout de même pour ne pas vexer son nouvel…ami. Le mot avait encore du mal à passer.

-Euh..Dans une quincaillerie ? Proposa t-il peu sûr de lui.

-Ahhhhh, peut être, tu es tellement intelligent Sev' ! S'exclama Sirius.

Severus, récupéra son livre à terre, et partit en direction de la cuisine préparer un petit apéro pour le petit groupe. Avant d'entrer dans la maison, il se retourna et interpella Sirius toujours dans ses pensées de hache et de sable.

-Oh fait Siri', joli maillot !dit il limite aguicheur, toi aussi tu devrais t'habiller ainsi plus souvent, on a une jolie vu ! Sur ces mots, il entra rapidement dans le salon, n'assumant pas totalement cette dernière tirade. Mais l'expression choquée que venait d'avoir Sirius valait plus que tout au monde. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, son qui provint jusqu'aux oreilles de l'animagus, qui, une fois la surprise passée, sourit à son tour.

Incrédules, Harry et Draco venait d'assister à une scène inimaginable. Même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, ils n'avaient pas imaginé ça. Finalement peut être que les deux adultes allaient se débrouiller sans eux ! Heureux de cette constatation, ils retournèrent barboter en discutant quidditch.

-ATTENTION BOMBE A EAUX ! hurla un sirius déchaîné en entrant dans l'eau comme un boulet de canon.

Severus occupé à préparer des toast secoua la tête faussement désespéré. Un maraudeur resterait toujours un maraudeur !Mais bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait plus. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, depuis plusieurs mois il devait se forcer à être désagréable avec l'autre homme. Tentant d'oublier les papillons qu'il avait dans le ventre, Severus finit de préparer l'apéro et l'apporta sur la table de jardin. Il fut aussitôt assailli par trois ventres sur pattes.

Allongé sur son lit, Sirius contemplait le plafond en repensant à la soirée de la veille. Après avoir fait la paix, Severus et lui avait beaucoup discuté, de leurs goûts, leurs rêves. Ils s'étaient découverts beaucoup d'intérêts communs. Le sorcier, trouvait la présence de Severus, apaisante, l'homme bien qu'un peu rude d'apparence, cachait sous sa carapace un cœur en or. La fin de la guerre lui permettait de la laisser paraître plus facilement. C'était aussi une personne, calme, réfléchie, arrosée d'une bonne dose d'humour ! Ils avaient bien rigolé hier ! Sirius se retourna sur le côté en soufflant. Comment avait il put passer à côté de cet homme pendant tous ce temps ! Facile, les préjugés pensa t-il amer. En plus de toutes ses qualités l'homme était beau et excellent cuisinier ! Arfff autant s'étouffer avec un coussin tout de suite….Il semblait être la moitié qu'il lui fallait…Sirius se releva prestement à cette idée, les yeux ronds. Severus Rogue…sa moitié…le rouge lui monta aux joues…Par merlin reprends toi Sir' on dirait une jeune demoiselle en détresse ! Il se laissa retomber lourdement en soufflant de nouveau. L'image du maître des potions sur la plage au soleil couchant lui souriant, lui revint en mémoire. Hier soir, à cet instant, Sirius avait sentit son cœur s'emballer comme jamais. Il s'était même dit alors, qu'il serait prêt à tout pour revoir ce sourire si doux…..Parbleu s'écria t-il en se relevant de nouveau, il posa sa main sur son torse, son cœur battait la chamade…Il ne pouvait pas se tromper….le grand Black venait de tomber amoureux définitivement et irrémédiablement du professeur des potions ….

-….Ben je ne suis pas dans la mouise…..il se passa une main sur le visage affligé. Non pas que l'idée d'être amoureux de cet homme lui déplaise, loin de là, il était parfait ! bon vous seriez venu lui dire ça il y a deux ans, il vous aurait ri au nez….Non ce qui embêtait Sirius c'était le passé, allaient ils réussir à mettre des années de pure haine derrière eux ! Ils avaient fait la paix, mais c'était tout nouveau encore fragile, et de là à entretenir une liaison…..Sirius regarda son reveil, 9hO0, cela lui sembla une bonne heure pour se lever. Il passa devant un miroir en enlevant son t-shirt, des cernes encadraient ses yeux…forcément, on a pas idée de se réveiller à 5h du mat' pour ne penser qu'à une relation hypothétique avec son ancien ennemi ! Bravo Black tu as fait fort pour ta première journée ! pensa t-il en ouvrant la porte, l'esprit un peu ralentit par la fatigue.

De la buée recouvrait le miroir central de la salle de bain…bizarre…le sorcier se retourna pour aller dans la douche et là…Il vit sortir de cette dite douche, un Severus plus nu que le jour de sa naissance, les cheveux humides et en bataille. Ni une ni deux, son cœur reprit un rythme effréné, ses joues devinrent rouge tomate. Son vis-à-vis, dans un premier temps choqué, reprit ses esprits un peu plus vite, et plaqua une serviette sur son corps. Sirius sortant de sa torpeur, sortit aussi vite que possible entonnant un pardon dans la bataille.

-BLACK !JE VAIS TE TUER….

OoO

Draco et Harry avaient décidé de commencer leur première journée de vacance par un footing matinal. Leur sortie serait l'occasion pour eux de discuter de leur plan machiavélique.

Alors, que fait-on maintenant Dray ?

…Eh bien, il ne faut pas aller trop vite…..et si Sirius cuisinait le plat préféré de Sev' ce soir et qu'on les laissé dîner en tête à tête ce soir ? On prétextera une sortie entre jeune ! répondit le blond, son plan lui semblait parfait, il mettait son parrain et Sirius ensemble et lui profitait d'un rendez-vous avec Harry !

Ce serait parfait, je pense, par contre il faut faire croire à Siri' que tout vient de lui ! répliqua Harry. Et pour notre soirée, un ciné me semble pas mal, je n'ai pas y aller beaucoup avant !

La perspective d'aller au cinéma avec son serpent le rendait particulièrement joyeux. Le reste de la course se passa en silence, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du village vacance pour s'étirer.

Que veux-tu faire après Harry ?

Mmmmh, je pensais prendre une douche et aller bronzer sur la plage et toi ?

Le programme me convient ! je te laisse la douche en premier !

D'humeur taquine, Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde à titiller son ami.

Et Pourquoi pas la prendre à deux ? Proposa t-il innocemment, on fera des économies d'eau ! Harry observa attentivement la réaction de Draco qui ne se fit pas attendre. Un instant choqué par l'audace du brun, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Bien vite, il prit son regard le plus séducteur et son sourire le plus charmeur. Harry rougit.

C'est une idée 'Ry….. Il se rapprocha du survivant pour n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de lui. Mais Harry…..es-tu sûr de pouvoir te contrôler si tu me vois nu…..je préfère aller plus doucement beau brun, commençons par un ciné, et puis nous verrons plus tard pour la suite….Il termina sa petite phrase, en replaçant délicatement une mèche de Harry derrière son oreille.

Le cœur du gryffondor dansait la salsa dans sa poitrine. Ce serpent allait avoir sa peau !

-Alors ce soir c'est un rendez-vous demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

-Oh oui petit Gryffon, tu comprends vite ! C'est un rendez-vous ! Alors toujours d'accord ? Draco eu peur de faire fuir Harry en allant trop vite, mais fut vite soulagé par le sourire éblouissant de celui-ci. Le brun hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Les jeunes sorciers, à présent un peu gênés, partirent en silence vers la maison, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

Un rendez-vous !…Harry se sentit si excité par cette idée…..mais est ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils formaient un couple ? Un rendez vous ne voulait pas forcément dire que c'était en rencard….Le brun lança un regard discret vers Draco, tentant de deviner ses pensées. Le blond semblait réfléchir lui aussi, mais rien dans son attitude ne laissait penser qu'ils venaient de se mettre en couple….Harry détourna son regard, l'excitation retomba…oui un rendez vous se faisait aussi entre amis…. Il se faisait sûrement des idées. La tristesse l'envahit à cette idée, il ne laissa rien transparaître afin de n'inquiéter personne.

Loin de se douter dans questions existentielle de noiraud d'à côté, Draco pensait à son programme de la soirée, les meilleurs restos, films, glaces ! rien ne serait trop bien pour son aimé…Arrivant près de la maison, Draco se retourna vers Harry.

-Tu ne t'occupe de rien ! J'organiserais tout ! Tu vas voir ce sera une super soirée…Harry ? tout va bien ?

-O…oui ne t'inquiète pas….fais donc ça, je vais prendre ma douche, je pue ! répondit il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux et se sauvant le plus vite possible.

Draco le regarda rentrer dans la maison…non il n'allait pas bien, le blond connaissait ce regard faussement enjoué, quelque chose turlupinait son petit gryffon…mais quoi ? Les neurones en pleine ébullition, il tenta de comprendre la malaise de son brun. Il partit s'asseoir sur un transat afin de réfléchir…Bizarre…..

-BLACK !JE VAIS TE TUER….

Le cri retentit dans toute la maisonnée, ainsi qu'aux alentour. Une nuée d'oiseaux effrayés s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Draco, inquiet monta voir ce qui avait provoqué ces cris. Sirius avait du encore faire une bêtise, dommage ils étaient si bien partis pensa le blond. Harry attendrait, Son parrain semblait avoir plus de problèmes, il trouverait bien un moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez un peu plus tard dans la matinée !

De ce qu'avait compris le blond, Sirius avait vu son parrain nu…il y avait pire comme situation soupira le blond. Surtout que le maraudeur venait de s'excuser une bonne centaine de fois. Mais Severus rumina toute la matinée.

En début d'après midi , le blond laissa sous-entendre subtilement devant Sirius que son parrain adorait par dessus tout un bon verre de Mojito et le risotto au parmesan, le tout accompagné d'une délicieuse forêt noire en dessert. Et que Oh joie immense, tout le nécessaire pour ces plats se trouvait dans le frigo….Étrange coïncidence ! Laissant Sirius à ses sombres pensées, il décida de rejoindre Harry partit faire bronzette sur la plage.

Draco installa sa serviette à côté de celle du brun, et s'allongea dessus, il ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par les vagues. Personne ne parla pendant un bon moment. Finalement Harry qui n'en povait plus se décida à poser sa question fatidique, celle qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis ce matin.

-…Dray ?

-Oui ?

\- Tu es amoureux ? demanda timidement Harry.

La question avait de quoi surprendre. Draco prit un instant pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Oui…..depuis pas mal de temps maintenant….pourquoi cette question ?

Je le savais pensa Harry déçu….il aime déjà quelqu'un…tout est fichu…

-Oh…..par curiosité…..je vais rentrer, j'ai un peu trop chaud….

Le visage fermé, Harry prit sa serviette, les gestes fébriles, des larmes commencèrent à perler…. Non pas devant Dray, il faut que je parte tout de suite !

-Harry ?...

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et partit, le laissant seul. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui…..et qu'est ce que j'ai dit….Draco avait bien vu que son ami n'allait pas bien depuis leur discussion de ce matin, et maintenant ça… bon tant pis pour la bronzette….

Le blond se leva et rentra à la maison, Harry ne se trouvait pas devant la piscine, Severus laisait un livre tranquillement et Sirius…cuisinait. Il monta donc à l'étage, et toqua à la porte du survivant. Un petit oui lui répondit. Bizarre on dirait qu'il pleur pensa Draco avant de rentrer dans la chambre, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Harry ? j'ai dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? demanda t-il inquiet.

-Non je ne me sens pas très bien…. D'ailleurs pour ce soir vas y tout seul…il vaut mieux…..

-Mais….. Harry l'interrompit.

-Dray…laisse moi, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace, je voudrais être seul.

-…..ok…. Déçu, Draco sortit de la chambre, il ne comprenait vraiment pas les dernières réactions de son gryffon….. Il partit broyer du noir à la piscine.

Harry était désolé d'agir ainsi, mais il devait remettre ses pensées au clair, et la présence du serpentard, ne l'aidait pas. Il se transformait vraiment en midinette…Il serra un coussin tout contre lui…Pourquoi fallait il de Dray soit déjà amoureux de quelqu'un…Il enfonça le coussin sur sa tête. T'étouffer ne servira à rien lionceau !et en plus qui te dit que ce n'est pas toi dont il est amoureux ? demanda sa petite voix intérieure. Harry réfléchit à cette option, mais non…cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple… Draco ne l'aimerait jamais...Sur ces dernières pensées, le brun s'endormit, ses songes emplis de cauchemars.

Sirius et Severus passèrent quand à eux une magnifique soirée. La journée avait pourtant si mal commencé.

Sirius avait donné un peu d'argent à Draco pour qu'il aille partout sauf dans le jardin. D'ailleurs le blond en avait profité un peu pour chambrer l'animagus. Finalement le blond partit dans le salon de l'étage lire un bon livre.

Anxieux, Sirius vérifia une énième fois que tout était fin prêt. Les plats attendaient bien au chaud qu'on les serve, le gâteau était terminé, et les coktails attendaient qu'on veuille bien les boire. Parfait, et les mouflets étaient à l'étage.

En inspirant un bon coup, Sirius prit les verres de mojito et sortit rejoindre Severus. Son humeur n'avait pas décoléré depuis ce matin mais le brun espérait que ses efforts paieraient.

-Monsieur ! Une petite douceur ?

Severus grogna, décidément Black ne cessait de l'embêter, il releva les yeux une réplique cinglante toute préparée, mais fut sans voix. Sirius était magnifiquement bien habillé, et disposait sur la petite table basse divers mets, plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Le clou du spectacle fut les cocktails disposés en évidence….son cocktail préféré…..

-Tadaaaaaa ! s'exclama le sorcier en terminant d'installer le tout. Alors ça te plait ?

-Ou…oui ! Visiblement Sirius s'était décarcassé pour lui faire plaisir pensa le maître des potions, et sa bonne humeur semblait contagieuse….et puis….l'accident de ce matin n'était pas si grave ….Sirius lui tendit son verre, un sourire éclatant au visage. Non décidément l'épisode douche pouvait bien passer aux oubliettes ! Par merlin il devrait être interdit d'être aussi parfait ! Sur ces dernières pensées, Severus offrit un sourire radieux à son nouvel ami et profita du début de soirée.

-Je suis repu….déclara Severus en avalant la dernière bouchée de son risotto. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout avait été délicieux !

-Oh…tu n'as pas une petite place pour un dessert ? demanda Sirius en emmenant les plats dans la cuisine.

Severus pris leurs assiettes et le suivit dans la cuisine.

-ça dépend de ce que…..

Une forêt noire géante trônait sur le bar…..Par Merlin ! la pâtisserie était superbe, un véritable appel à la gourmandise ! Mais comment le brun avait fait…il lui avait préparé tous ses plats favoris !

-Alors ….une petite part pour terminer ? avec un peu de liqueur pour faire passer le tout ?

-Tu veux me soûler Sir'….Deux mojitos, du vin…et maintenant de la liqueur…..

Sirius se fit enjôleur….

-c'est une idée ça….mais je préfère mes partenaires de jeux sobre mon ami !

Severus rougit….le brun n'arrêtait pas de le draguer….ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire !

-Trop mangé pour ce genre d'activités Sir'…une prochaine fois peut être ! répondit le serpentard, séducteur. Il prit une part de gâteau et sortit profiter de la douceur de la nuit. Il prit une bouchée….

-Mmmmmh…un délice gustatif ! Sirius tu es un merveilleux cuisinier !

-oh pas autant que toi ! ton dernier plat était une merveille !

Ils s'assirent tout deux, profitant de leur dessert au clair de lune.

-Merci Sirius…..cette soirée a été magique ! encore un peu et je pourrais tomber amoureux…Attention, déclara le maîtres des potions en plaisantant à moitié.

Sirius avait finit sa part, il sourit tendrement à cette phrase.

-et qui tu dit que ce n'est pas le but Sev'.. ?

Sirius se pencha alors, sa main s'approchant doucement du visage de Severus. Il caressa légèrement la joue de celui-ci, les yeux emplis de tendresse. Il essuya un coin de sa bouche.

-Chocolat….murmura Sirius.

-…Sirius…..

-Chuuut ! profite de ta soirée ! Sev' tu réfléchiras à ce que je viens de dire plus tard…..

Une musique se fit entendre. Sirius se leva et tendit sa main vers son ami.

-Une danse ?

Severus accepta la main tendue et se laissa emporté par la douceur du moment. Sirius avait raison, les questions attendraient. Pour l'instant il fallait profiter du moment. L'animagus le serra contre lui, et commença à danser doucement.

Qu'est ce qu'il sent bon…..et ce torse…..Severus se sentit en pleine sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie dans ces bras musclés. Il se sentait enfin…entier. Oui, Severus était tombé amoureux de Sirius Black, cette pensée ne lui fit pas peur, bien au contraire ! Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux…

Ainsi se termina leur soirée, leurs deux corps enlacés, dansant doucement sous le clair de lune. Draco sourit tendrement à cette vue. Son parrain serait heureux maintenant. Il laissa les deux hommes à leur affaire, ils n'avaient plus besoin de coup de pouce maintenant….le seul qui en aurait besoin c'est toi-même pensa le blond en scrutant la porte fermée de la chambre d'Harry…..

Le lendemain, Harry se leva avec de nouvelles résolutions. Certe Draco n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais il restait un de ses meilleurs amis, et autant avoir un ami que rien du tout. La douleur s'estomperait au fur et à mesure !

OoO

Le reste des vacances se passa calmement, Draco et Harry partaient en balades avec leurs parrains le matin, le début d'après midi bronzette sur la plage et la fin d'après midi piscine. Le soir, cela dépendait des envies, cinéma, balades sur la plage, lectures, jeux de société …..

Sirius et Severus se rapprochaient de plus en plus depuis leur soirée en tête à tête, d'ailleurs les jeunes les laissaient seuls le plus possible ! à leur grand plaisir.

Les relations entre Draco et Harry, étaient plus compliquées. Harry avait instauré une sorte de distance de sécurité entre lui et Draco, au grand désarroi de celui-ci, qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Il avait bien vu que le brun semblait moins joyeux qu'à l'accoutumé, et qu'il refusait tout contact mais pourquoi…il pensait pourtant qu'Harry avait des sentiments pour lui…..Plus les jours passaient plus le blond désespérait. Harry de son côté, tenait ses nouvelles résolutions, plus de flirt, plus de contact…rien d'autres que ce que font des amis. Souvent il avait été tenté de demander à Draco qui était l'élu de son cœur mais jamais il n'avait osé.

Le 31 Juillet arriva très vite. Avec l'aide de de Sirius et Severus, Draco avait préparé une surprise. Le soir même tous les amis d'Harry allait investir la maison de vacances pour passer avec lui sa soirée d'anniversaire. Draco, avait cuisiné avec Severus toute la journée, ils avaient également décoré le jardin avec des lampions de couleurs et des ballons. Harry avait été kidnappé par Sirius pour la journée. Draco fin prêt, attendait que les invités arrivent. Il espérait que son cadeau plairait à Harry et qu'il comprendrait l'allusion. Un matin, ils avaient visité un village médiéval Sorcier. Harry était tombé en adoration devant un pendentif. Il représentait un serpent et un lion entrelacés en argent, en leur centre une petite pierre émeraude. Le vendeur leur expliqua que ce pendentif avait une histoire. Il avait été offert par un homme à son âme sœur il y a très longtemps, et alors que tous les séparaient, les deux amants avaient finit par pouvoir s'aimer au grand jour, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Depuis ceux qui l'offraient en présent à la personne qu'ils aimaient était sûr de terminer sa vie avec lui. Le blond avait trouvé cette histoire plaisante, et surtout elle résumait bien leur histoire à lui et Harry. Un lion et un serpent, l'argent et l'émeraude, deux personnes que personne ne pensaient voire ensemble…

Draco referma le bijoux dans son écrin en soupirant. Il ne savait pas comment Harry allait réagir, le jeune sorcier était si bizarre ces derniers temps….ce soir il se déclarerait, il ne supportait plus d'être aussi près de son amour sans pouvoir, le toucher, prendre soin de lui….non tout allait se terminer ce soir. Pour l'occasion, Draco portait une chemise anthracite élégante, sur un jean noir légèrement moulant. Il avait laissé ses cheveux sans gel, Draco savait que son lion adorait cette coiffure. Sa tenue lui allait comme un gant. Les premiers invités arrivèrent, Draco les fit patienter avec des boissons, son stress ne cessait de monter. Enfin Hermione et Ron, accompagnés de Blaise et Théo firent leur apparition. Ils aidèrent Draco à gérer les invités. Aux alentour de 18 h, Sirius et Harry rentrèrent de leur escapade. Sirius dit à Harry d'aller se changer car ils allaient au resto directement après puis rejoint l'attroupement au dehors. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry apparut dans le jardin sous les bon Anniversaire de ses amis. Harry était aux anges, tous ses amis et sa famille réunie en cette soirée rien que pour lui ! Il remercia Severus et Sirius pour tout ceci.

Tu devrais plutôt remercier Draco Harry, l'idée vient de lui et c'est lui qui a tout programmé ! Bon Anniversaire fiston ! répondit Sirius en lui faisant un câlin.

Dray…. Le brun chercha son ami du regard, celui –ci se trouvait avec Théodore, il riaient aux éclats….Draco était magnifique comme d'habitude. Théo s'appuya sur le bras de son meilleur ami tellement il riait. Les voyant si complice, Harry ne se demanda pas de qui Draco était tombé amoureux…..Nott était un mec super, il ne rivaliserait jamais avec lui…..Décidant qui'il valait mieux les laisser tranquille, Harry se retourna et partit un peu plus loin.

La soirée battait son plein, bientôt fut l'heure des cadeaux. Harry reçus plusieurs cadeaux mémorables. Quand il crut en avoir fini, un écrin apparut magiquement devant lui accompagné d'un enveloppe. Il sortit le parchemin et le lut.

« Pour toujours et à jamais »

Ces mots étaient plus qu'énigmatiques, mais il reconnaissait l'écriture fine et soignée de Draco. Il le chercha du regard. Le blond attendait impatiemment qu'il ouvre son cadeau, quand les yeux émeraude de son ami se posèrent sur lui, il tenta de faire passer toute sa tendresse et son amour dans le regard qu'il lui lança. Rougissant face à l'œillade du blond, Harry ouvrit l'écrin, et découvrit une magnifique chaîne en argent, au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon….le médaillon…

Par merlin pensa Harry….ce médaillon…..était le médaillon de la boutique….mais…..

-Oh Harry ce médaillon est magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione en venant l'observer du plus près. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien, son cerveau en ébullition surchauffait…qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier…. Il remercia tout le monde plusieurs fois, l'esprit ailleurs. Tout lui semblait tellement loin, l'esprit dans le vague, il s'éloigna vers le sentier menant à la plage…Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

\- Harry !

Draco courait derrière lui. Harry s'arrêta une fois arrivé sur la plage, Draco le rattrapa essoufflé.

-…Harry….regarde moi s'il te plait, supplia le blond. Harry ne bougea pas. Draco désespéré lui empoigna le bras et le retourna de force. Le brun pleurait et gardait les yeux fermés au grand désarroi de Draco.

-Pourquoi pleure-tu ?...

\- pourquoi ? répondit Harry laissant apercevoir ses prunelles vertes imbibées d'eau.

-Pourquoi quoi Harry ? Le serpentard était perdu, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, mais il aurait du savoir que comme d'habitude avec le survivant, rien ne se passerait normalement.

-Le médaillon tu aurais du l'offrir à Théo pas à moi…..c'est lui que tu aime….

Par merlin, la logique Gryffondor causerait sa perte pensa Draco.

-Par merlin Harry, d'où te vient cette idée biza….Un flash-back du deuxième jour de vacance lui revint….rendez-vous….es tu amoureux ?…..le changement de comportement…et maintenant ça tout s'imbriquait Oh oui, les lions auraient sa peau surtout celui là ! Draco prit Harry par les épaules, il releva avec douceur la tête du survivant et le regarda gravement.

-Harry, tu vas bien m'écouter, et retenir ce que je vais te dire ! ok ?

Le brun hocha la tête, le menton tremblotant. A ce moment, Draco le trouva irrésistible malgré les sillons de larmes et son nez rouge. Que son lionceau pouvait être bête parfois.

-Harry James Potter, la personne dont je suis éperdument, totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux se trouve en face de moi ! et ce pour toujours…et à jamais….

-…tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui triple buse ! s'exclama Draco.

-Tu en es certain ?

-…..tu es vraiment un cas désespéré Potter…..mais c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime…

Les larmes laissèrent place à un magnifique sourire, Harry s'essuya les yeux se traitant mille fois d'imbécile.

-Dray…Moi aussi je t'aime….pour toujours et….

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir, que Draco s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres, Harry ferma les yeux et profita de leur échange s'abandonnant complètement à Draco.

C'est ainsi que les deux sorciers partagèrent leur premier baiser, sur une plage, auréolés des rayons argentés de la lune, et bercés par le roulis de l'océan.

OoO

Un peu plus loin, sur la plage se trouvaient deux autres sorciers. Sirius avait demandé à Severus de le suivre un paquet dans la main et une pelle dans l'autre.

Severus avait tenté par tous les moyens de deviner ce que contenait le paquet en vain. Tout d'un coup Sirius s'arrêta et regarda aux alentours, les deux hommes était seul. Sous le regard perplexe du maître des potions, il commença à creuser un trou.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est trop tard pour faire des château de sable ?

-Ah Ah je me marre, attends une seconde et tu verras !

Une fois le trou terminé, Sirius s'épousseta, puis se mit face à Severus, le regard sérieux.

Par merlin, qu'avait il encore inventé pensa le professeur de potions.

-Sev'…., ce soir est un de nos derniers dans cet endroit paradisiaque. Et je …ne voulais pas partir sans avoir fait ça !

L'animagus, prit le paquet laissé sur le sol et le déballa, dévoilant…..une hache en plastique. Il montra l'objet le sourire éclatant et fier de lui.

-….une hache ?…..souffla Severus desespéré

-…oui, une hache…..

-….une hache….je suis sans voix…c'est censé me faire quelque chose ?

Le sourire de Sirius perdit de sa superbe.

-Oui…je voulais qu'on l'enterre ici, comme symbole….Cela veut dire que nous oublions notre passé difficile pour un avenir meilleur à deux…..Severus…..ces dernières semaines ont été les meilleures de toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas te quitter, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Sirius attendit une réponse de son vis-à-vis, les joues rosies, le cœur battant.

-…une hache…..répéta Severus top ému pour former une réponse autre

-….Sev'…gémit Sirius mal à l'aise.

Severus eut un sourire tendre et s'approcha du brun, il leva sa main et encercla celle de Sirius, ainsi ils tenaient tous deux la hache.

-Une Hache Sir'…..tu aurais pu trouvé plus romantique quand même….mais c'est tout toi cette idée…et il faut dire que…je t'aime comme ça ! et c'est un beau symbole ! Sirius le dépassant d'une tête, Severus dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser délicatement son aimé.

Une fois séparé, les deux hommes se sourirent, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé sa moitié, et se sentant enfin complets.

Bon…on l'enterre maintenant ?

Gamin….

Oui mais tu m'aime comme ça, il parait !

Argh…je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça !

Trop tard !

…..

Sev' ?

Quoi ?

Rien, juste je t'aime !

…..je sais !

Mais ….euh…c'est nul comme réponse ! un bisou ?

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **J'ai comme intention, de faire de petites histoires pour les changements de saisons ou dates importantes ! La prochaine portera sur l'automne.**

 **Si vous voulez de petits épilogues c'est possible ! Il suffit de demander ! ^^**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! et aux autres !**

 **Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir, et me motivent à continuer d'écrire !**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
